The Girl Who Vanished
by Thefemalearrow
Summary: On the night of senior prom, Betty vanished without a trace. People gave up on finding her and assumed she was dead. Twelve years later, everyone has moved on, expect Jughead. One night he get's a unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

Archie and Veronica sat in their bedroom. They just found out their chances of conceiving a baby where one and a million. "We can still have a baby," Archie said. "Through adoptions and sergeants."

"It wouldn't be the same," Veronica said. "I always dreamed of having a baby the natural way."

"But it would still be our child," Archie said. The moment was ruined by a phonecall from Jughead. Archie picked up. "Hey Jug, what's up?"

He was quiet for a few moments. "Wait really?" Archie said. "Are you sure it wasn't just a look alike like the other times. It was really her. Ok, well be over in the mourning."

Archie hung up and looked at his wife. "Jughead just called," Archie said. "Betty just knocked on his door."

Veronica didn't believe him. On the night of their senior prom, which was about twelve years ago, Betty vanished without a trace. They eventually gave up the search and said she was most likely dead, even though a body was never found. They had a funeral even though the coffin was empty.

"It's probably just another look like," Veronica said. "The cycle is just going to repeat itself. Jughead finds a girl that looks like Betty and he's going to get our hopes up just to have them crushed. I though now that he's married it would stop, but I should have known better. Amaya even looks like she could be Betty's twin sister."

By this point, Veronica had tears streaming down her face. Archie pulled his wife in for a hug. "I think this one is the real deal," Archie said. "He said she had her voice and her memories."

"Just don't get your hopes so you won't be too disappointed when we find out she's a fake," Veronica said.

* * *

Jughead sat in his office. He was working in a new novel. He had become a award winning novelist, but he stayed in Riverdale to be serpent king. He was supposed to be happy. He was married and his wife was three months pregnant, but he wasn't. He believed Betty was still out there. He only married Amaya because she reminded him of Betty.

He heard a knock at the door. _Who's be visiting at this hour? _Jughead though. He went to open the door when he saw Betty. "Hey Jug," Betty said.

"Betty?" Jughead asked. He kissed her, knowing this was the real one.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty and Jughead pulled away and went inside. "How?" Jughead said. "You were gone. No one heard from you for twelve years. We even had a funeral."

"Remember Jughead," Betty said. "Someone isn't dead in Riverdale unless there is a body..."

"And even if there is, make sure it's not a fake," Jughead and Betty said.

"Where were you?" Jughead asked.

"I was on the way to prom when I was knocked out," Betty said. "I woke up on a ship, then in a basement. I never found out why I was taken or who took me. One day I noticed the door was unlocked and took my chance. I found out I was in Italy and I went straight to the American Embassy. I was sent home after a few weeks and I went straight here."

"Why didn't you call me?" Jughead asked.

"In all honesty I couldn't remember your number," Betty said. Jughead held her hand. He just wanted to know that she was actually there. Jughead then leaned in and kissed her.

"Babe," a voice said. He turned around and saw Amaya. "We need to talk, now."

* * *

Jughead followed Amaya to their room. "Do you still love her?" Amaya asked.

"What?" Jughead asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Jones," Amaya snapped. "Do you still love Betty?"

Jughead didn't say anything. He did still love Betty. "Unbelievable," Amaya said. "I always admired you from a far. When you finally noticed me I didn't care that it was just because I looked like your missing girlfriend. I was okay playing second fiddle. I didn't even correct you when you called me Betty. And this is what I get in return? I want you out of my house. I also want a divorce."

"What about the baby?" Jughead asked.

"We'll figure that out later," Amaya said. Jughead and Betty left the house.

"Who was she?" Betty asked.

"Amaya, my wife," Jughead said.

"If you want to be with her you can," Betty said. "I didn't expect to come back and everything be the same."

"No I choose you," Jughead said. He held her hand. "I will always choose you."

Betty couldn't even hide her blush. He pulled her in for a kiss. Betty pulled away after a few moments. "What now?" Betty asked.

"Archie and Veronica's house," Archie said. "They will be shocked to see you. I told them, but they probably are skeptical."

Betty and Jughead started walking towards Archie's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica was reading a pamphlet on surrogacy when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Jughead. "Hey Jughead," Veronica said. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Amaya wants a divorce and," Jughead said. He moved out of the way to show Betty.

"Betty?" Veronica asked.

"Hey Vee," Betty said. Veronica pulled her bestfriend in for a hug. "Where have you been? Everyone thought you were dead."

"Italy," Betty said. "I was kidnapped."

Archie came down the stairs as the girls pulled away. "Betty, is that actually you?" Archie asked.

"The one and only," Betty said. The two childhood friends hugged each other. Archie pulled away and noticed something everyone else was to excited to notice.

"Gosh Betty you're pale," Archie said. "And thinner than a pencil."

"Twelve years in a basement will do that to you," Betty joked.

"Let's go to Pops for old time's sake," Veronica said.

* * *

The friends sat in a booth at Pops, sipping on milkshakes. They all caught up on the past twelve years. Betty mostly listened since she didn't have any interesting stories. She was mostly alone in the basement, expect for when she was brought food.

"Our high school reunion is coming up," Veronica said. "Everyone is going to be so shocked."

"Yeah," Archie said.

"Soon everyone will know," Betty said. "I have to give a police report tomorrow afternoon. Is your dad still sheriff?"

"Yeah," Jughead said. "He keeps getting reelected."

"Makes sense," Betty said. "He is the man who brought than Hiram Lodge."

"Let's cheers," Archie said, holding up his milkshake. "To the core four finally being together again."

They all cheered and took a sip from their milkshakes. Little did they know, this would be far from the end of their troubles.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty and Jughead stayed with Archie and Veronica until they can afford their own place. Jughead was a successful author so they knew that would only take a few months. Betty helped Veronica around at Pops and the Speakeasy while she got her GED.

It was the day before the high school reunion. The core four had plans to meet with Cheryl, Toni, and Kevin at Pops. They assumed they probably knew Betty was back do to how it was making national headlines.

Jughead, Betty, Archie, and Veronica arrived at Pops. Soon Cheryl and Toni arrived. "Betty?" Cheryl said. "I saw the headlines but I didn't know if it was another false Betty Jughead found."

"It's me," Betty said. She then hugged her cousin.

"Wow you guys look amazing," someone said. They turned around and saw Kevin. "What happened with me? Oh hi Betty."

"Hey Kevin," Betty said.

"Let's go inside," Veronica said. "We have a lot to catch up on."

The group then went into Pops and headed to the party room.

* * *

Jellybean was walking home. She was getting her master's in history. Life was going well. She also had a girlfriend named Amy.

She was crossing the street when she heard a car. The car was speeding. She tried to get to the otherside fastly, but it was too late. The car hit her at full speed.

The driver and the other person got out. "Is she dead?" One of them asked. The other one checked for a pulse.

"She is," the other one said.

"Good," the first one said. "Betty Cooper is dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was having a good time at Pops. They couldn't remember the last time all of them hung out. Last time they got together without Betty was for Jughead's wedding. "So V," Cheryl said. "Have you guys had any lock conceiving a child?"

Veronica looked down. "They said we have a one and a million chance of conceiving," she said. Archie wrapped his arm around Veronica. Jughead felt his phone vibrate. His father was calling him.

"It's my dad, I should probably pick up," Jughead said. He got up from the table and stepped out.

"So Betty, you haven't really been talking that much," Cheryl said. "What have you been up to for the past twelve years?"

"Nothing super interesting," Betty said. "I was just locked in a basement. The only interaction I ever had was someone was them bringing me food."

"And you didn't go crazy," Kevin said, surprised.

"I just kept reminding myself that things could get worse," Betty said. Jughead came back. He had tears streaming down his face.

"Jellybean is dead," he said.

* * *

The red mafia sat in there headquarters. They were watching a news report on Jellybean's death. The leader turned around. "I gave you one job," he said. "Kill the girl so our secrets don't get out."

"It was dark out," the driver said.

"That means the Cooper girl is still out there," the leader said.

"She will be executed," the driver said. He then turned around.

"Good," he said. "And as for you, take him outside and execute him."

Two of the leader's henchmen dragged him outside. He smirked as he heard a gunshot. He now starts to think of a plan to kill Betty Cooper.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone headed back to Archie and Veronica's house. The news was playing on the TV. "They found her on the side of the road unresponsive," Jughead said. "They believe she was hit by a car at about 80 miles an hour."

"I'm so sorry Jughead," Cheryl said. "I know exactly how it feels to lose a sibling."

Betty hugged Jughead as he cried. "I hadn't seen her in a few months," Jughead said. "I hadn't talked to her in a week. And now she is dead."

"A new break in the Jellybean Jones case," the news reporter said. "They have discovered the driver worked with the red mafia."

A picture of the suspected driver appeared on the screen. His name was Bryce Logan. Betty recognized the person and knew it had to be him. "Is everything ok?" Toni asked Betty. _He was one of her kidnappers._

* * *

_Betty was walking towards the school. She had something to do. If she didn't, she would have taken the limo with Archie, Veronica, and Jughead._

_She felt someone was watching her. Soon a chloroform tissue was held to her face. She let out a short struggle before the world went dark. She remembered that no one knew where she was. But people would eventually notice she was missing._

_Bryce threw the unconscious girl over his shoulder. He carried her to his car. He threw her in the back and drove off._

* * *

Betty then felt guilty. If she never left, Jellybean would still be alive. They might have been trying to send Betty a message or they might have though Jellybean was her.

"Is everything alright Bets?" Archie said.

She sighed. "I know who that man is. He was definitely behind it. He was one of my kidnappers."

"Really?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah," Betty said. Everything then made sense. She remembered the red mafia before her abduction. It was a investigation she was doing by herself since everyone else was busy with their own things. "I'm going for a walk."

"Is everything ok?" Veronica said. Archie then changed the channel to some cartoon.

"Yeah, I just need to clear my head," Betty said. She then left the house. She knew she had to sacrifice herself to the red mafia to stop further bloodshed.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been nearly a hour and Betty still hadn't come back. "I'm starting to get worried," Archie said.

"She's going to comeback," Jughead said. "She always finds away back."

* * *

_"Jughead, it's been a year she's not coming back," Archie said. They were at sweetwater river looking for clues. It was the exact one year anniversary of Betty's disappearance. _

_"I'll believe you when we find a body," Jughead said. "No one in Riverdale is dead until a body is found."_

_"Jughead we all are home for the weekend from college," Toni said. "Let's just get some lunch and head to your place. We can watch Rebel without a Cause or American Werewolf in London."_

_"So you're just going to give up," Jughead said. "You're just going to give up on her. If any of you were missing she wouldn't sleep until you're found. She's going to comeback. She always does."_

_Jughead went back to searching before Archie yelled, "Betty is dead!" _

_Jughead turned around. "How do you know this? Did you kill her? Did you see who killed her and you haven't told us to send us on a wild goose chase?"_

_"Jughead, the likely hood of finding someone after the first 24 hours of their disappearance goes down a lot," Archie said. "And now it's been a year._

_Jughead broke down crying. He wasn't ready to accept that she was gone. The group hugged him as they all stood their quietly._

* * *

Betty stepped out of the uber as she walked into the base. She snuck in. She was immediately caught by some of his guards. "Scruffie, Shrek nose, great to see you again," Betty said, sarcastically.

"Great to see you again to," Scruffie said. He pulled out a gun. "Because there's a bounty on your head."

They led her to the basement where she saw the leader. "John Goldwater, what are the odds?"

"I see you've gotten snarky," John said.

"A few weeks on the street will do that to you," Betty said. John pulled out his gun.

"This is the end of our twelve year journey," he said.

"I wish I could say it was a good one," she said.

_BANG!_

* * *

**A/N: There was a little easter egg for the readers that read the comics as well as watch the show ;).**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going to try and track Betty's phone," Veronica said. Betty had received a new phone since her old one had been lost years ago.

"Good idea," Jughead said. Veronica tracked Betty's phone, eventually getting a location.

"She's at the old Southside prison," Veronica said. "Which was recently bought by the Goldwater family."

"The leading family of the red mafia," Archie said. Jughead ran out the door. He wasn't going to lose Betty again. He just got her back and wasn't ready to lose her again.

* * *

_It was two hours into their senior prom and Betty still hadn't shown up. "Has anyone heard from Betty?" Veronica asked._

_"Not since she said she would be late," Jughead said. Then his phone vibrated._

_"Betty?" Archie asked._

_"No, it's my dad," Jughead said. He picked up._

_"Is Betty at the prom?" FP asked._

_"No, she never showed up," Jughead said._

_"I found her phone near the school gym," FP said. "Along with a torn peace of what looked like light pink tinsel."_

_Jughead's heart stopped. Betty's dress had a light pink tinsel skirt. "There is also a sign of a struggle," FP added. That basically confirmed Jughead's fear: Betty had been kidnapped or murdered._

* * *

Jughead arrived at the Southside prison along with the others. "Why would she come back here?" Toni asked.

"No clue," Jughead said. He saw something in the bushes. It was a dead body.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reads and reviews. I appreciate all of you. I'm glad people enjoy my work because one day I hope to be a person that writes screenplays for movies.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Bang!_

John fell to the floor. There was more shots until Betty and the shooter were the only ones alive in the room. The shooter looked at the spy. "I'm the spy," he said.

"Really?" Betty asked. She had heard rumors that the Riverdale police had spent a spy to infiltrate the mafia shortly after her abduction.

"Yeah," he said. "My name is Kyle Lenon. I was hired by sheriff Jones a few months before your escape from the Italy base."

* * *

_Betty was woken up by a slam of the door. Someone in a mask came in and brought her breakfast. He left the room without saying a word. She looked at the meal. It was the normal bread and water, but there was a letter under the plate._

_'Try and open the door.'_

_Betty downed the glass of water then went to the door. She tried to open it and it surprisingly opened. She saw a staircase and quietly walked up them. She opened another door and looked both ways before venturing into the hallway. She looked on the otherside of the letter._

_'The last door on the left.'_

_She opened the door and she was on the streets of Italy. People looked at her as if they recognized her. She found a newspaper that said "Today is the 12th anniversary of the disappearance and death of Betty Cooper. How people are keeping the late teen hero's memory alive.' _

_Betty's eyes widened. She had lost track of how long she had been gone. She went straight to the American embassy._

* * *

"You saved my life," Betty said.

"I did my job," Kyle said. "FP found out that you where investigating the red mafia and he wanted me to see if you were being held there whilst I investigated."

"You still saved my life," Betty said. He gave her a chip.

"Get this to FP," Kyle said. "It documents everything I learned."

"Thank you," Betty said, she then hugged him and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Betty rushed outside. "There you are," Veronica said. "We were wondering why you came here."

Betty told them everything that happened. "I have to get to the police station," Betty said.

"So my dad did send a spy," Jughead said. "I thought it was just a rumor. How did he know where to send him?"

"They were never secretive of the location of their bases," Betty said. The group then left the old prison and headed straight to the police station. As they were crossing the street, a car was speeding towards them. It was rushing towards Betty. Luckily they ran out of the way of the car.

"Screw you," Jughead yelled.

"Some of them must still be alive," Kevin said.

"They were never in the same place at the same time just in case of a event like this," Betty said.

"How do you know this?" Archie asked.

"My room was near their meeting room and the walls were thin," Betty said. They just shrugged it off and headed off to the police station.

* * *

"She got away," one of the member's of the red mafia yelled at Kyle.

"She was tricky and managed to slip threw my fingers," Kyle said.

"We kept that girl locked up for twelve years," he yelled. He grabbed the collar of Kyle's shirt. "I think you're the rat."

"I am not sir." Kyle said. It was obvious he was the mole. He was sweating enough water to fill the pacific ocean. The man then held the gun to Kyle's head and shot him. Kyle dropped to the floor dead.

* * *

The group arrived at the police station. Betty went to the receptionist. "I have some evidence on the red mafia," Betty said.

"I'll get the sheriff," the receptionist said. He called FP to the lobby.

"Miss. Copper, how can I help you?" FP said.

"Kyle Lennon, who said he was the mole, told me to give this to you," he said. Betty gave FP the chip.

"Thank you," FP said. "If you see him, till him to meet me so I can give him the money for his job."

Betty nodded as FP went into a hallway. Betty turned around to her friends. "What should we do now?" Veronica asked.

"Dinner at Pops to celebrate?" Cheryl asked. Betty heard glass shattering. She saw a bullet heading towards her. She tried to move out of the way, but the bullet hit her in the chest.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is kind of late. I finally got the inspiration to write this. The story will be finished soon. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Jughead rushed to his girlfriend's side as she collapsed to the ground. _I can't loose her, I just got her back. _He move her jacket to see where the bullet enter. It was near the right side of her chest. "Betty no no no no no," Jughead said.

"Jughead, make a promise to me," Betty said. "To stop the mafia. For me and JB."

"Don't talk like that," Jughead said. "Help is on the way."

He looked up and saw Archie calling 911. "Make sure the chip isn't stolen before they get the information," Betty said.

"We will," Jughead said. Betty started coughing up blood.

"I'll see you on the other side," Betty promised. Her body then went limp in his arms. He let a scream of agony as he cradled her body near his chest. He looked out the window and saw more members. His eyes filled with rage.

He ran outside and smacked the first memember he saw in the face. Tears streamed down his face as he beat the man. He didn't care if he killed him. "Screw you," Jughead yelled.

Archie pulled Jughead away. The guy already had a broken nose. "I'm guessing the plan worked," he smirked.

"You killed her," Jughead shouted.

"Kind of the point," the assassin said. "Nothing personal, I just did what I was paid for."

Jughead punched him in the face again. His father walked out of the station. "We need backup," FP said over his walkie-talke. "We have at least fifty armed criminals here."

A all out battle ensued battle twelve years in the making. Eventually it came down to the leader versus Jughead. "So you're the boyfriend," Jughead said. "You tried to marry but you found the girl who looks like your girlfriend's clone. That's going to be a fun story for the grandkids."

Jughead pounced on the older man. He delivered hit after hit on the man's ugly face. "You stole everything from me," Jughead said. "My little sister and my girlfriend twice. I should kill you."

Jughead then climbed off of the man. "But I'd rather watch you rot in jail," Jughead said as his dad handcuffed the man. Officers from neighboring townscape to help with the arrest. Jughead smirked in satisfaction.

"See you in court," Jughead said.


	12. Epiloge

**A/N: I love epilogues. Those who have read my other stories know this. So without further adue, on with the epilogue!**

* * *

_A year later..._

On the day of the battle at the police station, a pack was made. Every year on that date they would get together and have dinner. So everyone but Jughead arrived at pops at the right time. They all sat at the table. "It's great to see everyone again," Cheryl said.

"It is," Archie said. "Does anyone know where Jughead is?"

"Sorry I'm late," Jughead said. In his arms was a baby girl. "It's my night and Amaya lives on the other side of town."

"Is that little Jennifer Bailey," Veronica said.

"Yep," Jughead said.

"She's so cute," Veronica said. Jughead pulled up a high chair and sat his daughter down. He took a seat beside her.

"We have big news," Veronica said.

"I agreed to become their sergeant," Cheryl said. "I went to the doctor today and found out I'd be the perfect fit."

"That's great," Kevin said.

"It is," Jughead said.

"What's going on in your life?" Veronica asked.

"Well I recently downloaded tinder," Jughead said. "I think what happened last year was awful, but it was the closure I needed. Now maybe I can try having a healthy relationship again."

"Maybe don't go for blondes though," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Jughead said, with a slight chuckle. "I already have a date with a girl named Sandy. We're getting drinks Saturday."

"It seems like were all moving on with our lives," Toni said.

"But well always be there for each other," Jughead said.

"I can cheers to that," Kevin said. The friends clinked their drinks together and everyone took a sip. They knew that they would have to face millions of challenges in their life, but at least they had each other, and that's alright with them.


End file.
